1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to shift registers, and more particularly to a shift register in a driving circuit for a liquid crystal display (LCD).
2. Description of Related Art
An LCD panel usually needs a scanning driving circuit and a data driving circuit to provide scanning signals and display data signals, respectively. A shift register is a core circuit unit of the data driving circuit and scanning driving circuit. Commonly, the shift register includes a plurality of shift register units connected one by one. The stability of signals output from each shift register unit determines the stability of the scanning signals and display data signals output from the scanning driving circuit and the data driving circuit.
Because a loop circuit may be formed between the output of each shift register unit and a feedback circuit thereof, a voltage used to turn on an output transistor may leak from the feedback circuit when a large load is applied to the shift register unit. The output transistor cannot normally be turned on as a result, which leads to an unstable output of the shift register unit.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.